


Fast Dreams and Empty Melodies

by cannibal_pudding



Category: Rent - Larson, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Musical, Beacon Hills, Crack, F/F, F/M, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Multi, Musical, Needles, Other, Sensitive subjects, stripper!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibal_pudding/pseuds/cannibal_pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beacon Hills -<br/>December 24th, Nine PM<br/>Pacific Standard Time<br/>From here on in<br/>I shoot without a script<br/>See if anything comes of it<br/>Instead of my old shit...."</p><p>Peer into the lives of 9 ordinary friends as they overcome love, loss, and the continuing battle of  HIV/AIDs in the modern setting of Beacon Hills. And let's not forget the things that go bump at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The grand wiki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28837) by Jonathan Larson. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the original Rent characters and their descriptions as given by the grand wiki and the TW characters that will be "playing them" respectively. As I get a better feel on everyone I'll put the TW Characters with descriptions also. I really doesn't matter but just incase someone gets confused.

_Mark Cohen_ : **(Scott McCall)** A struggling Jewish documentary filmmaker and the narrator of the show. He is Roger's and Collins's roommate until Collins moves out; he is also Maureen's ex-boyfriend.

_Roger Davis_ : **(Derek Hale)** A once successful but now struggling musician and ex-lead singer and guitarist of the band the Well Hungarians who is HIV positive and an ex-junkie. He hopes to write one last meaningful song before he dies. He is having a hard time coping with the fact that he, along with many others around him, knows that he is going to die. His girlfriend, April, killed herself after finding out that she was HIV positive. He is roommates with Mark.

_Mimi Márquez:_ **(Stiles Stilnski)** A club dancer and drug addict. She lives downstairs from Mark and Roger, and is Roger's love interest who, like him, has HIV. She is also Benny's ex-lover.

_Tom Collins_ : **(Vernon Boyd)** An anarchist with AIDS. He is described by Mark as a "computer genius, teacher, and vagabond anarchist who ran naked through the Parthenon." Collins dreams of opening a restaurant in Santa Fe, where the problems in New York will not affect him and his friends. He was formerly a roommate of Roger, Mark, Benny, and Maureen, then just Roger and Mark, until he moves in with Angel.

_Angel Dumott Schunard_ : **(Isaac Lahey)** A young drag queen and street percussionist with AIDS. She is Collins's love interest.

_Maureen Johnson_ : **(Allison Argent )** A lesbian performance artist who is Mark's ex-girlfriend and Joanne's current girlfriend. She is very flirtatious and cheated on Mark (presumably with Joanne).

_Joanne Jefferson_ : **(Cora Hale)** An Ivy League-educated public interest lawyer and a lesbian. Joanne is the woman for whom Maureen left Mark. Joanne has very important parents (one is undergoing confirmation to be a judge, the other is a government official.)

_Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III_ : ( **Peter Hale)** Landlord of Mark, Roger and Mimi's apartment building and ex-roommate of Mark, Collins, Roger, and Maureen. Now married to Alison Grey of the Westport Greys, a very wealthy family involved in real estate, and he is considered a yuppie scum and a sell-out by his ex-roommates. He is also Mimi's ex-lover, although he considers himself her ex-boyfriend.

_Alison Grey:_ ( **Erica Reyes)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm going there. No I was not inspired by Glee, it did help push me, I will admit, to get started on it. Nothing is really planned out at this point. Rent is my body and soul and I live and breathe it. Nothing wrong with turning the lovable characters loose in Beacon Hills.
> 
> I've read the script for Rent many times, seen the movie, know the songs by heart and yet I'm at a loss when it comes to using it for my own purposes. I hope you are able to enjoy what I bring forward to you which is pure crack, but an intense love for two of my favorite things. Each Chapter will revolve around the corresponding song as listed on the album track. 27 songs, 27 chapters, plus this introductory as well as a bonus forward chapter.
> 
> So now you're wondering how I'm going to address the AIDs/ Werewolf thing. This is a parody, a crack. Normal laws won't apply here. It's best to figure it out as it goes along, but I know for sure that the "AIDs" that the werewolf characters have will be their Lycan genes. All other corresponding characters will in fact have AIDs.
> 
> Lot of transverse stuff here. I don't want to offend, but merely merge my love for the two together and hope to bring some smiles to the table as well. I will never consciously insult anyone :D


	2. Seasons of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find ourselves glancing into the inner musings of Scott McCall, a struggling filmmaker in Beacon Hills. He sets the scene, being disenchanted by his best friend Derek Hale.

The apartment was empty. Scott toyed with his Sony HFR-PJ650, opening and closing the LCD screen then placing it back down on the table again. The Camcorder had been a gift from his mom, an early Christmas gift. It was a bit pricey and he had no idea why Melissa McCall just threw away a thousand dollars. It sat in the box for a few days. He was unsure if he wanted to touch another camcorder again, not since that incident with Allison anyways. An irritated index finger tapped rapidly at the mere thought of her…that woman. He crossed his legs and then uncrossed them again, body full of annoyance and irritation. "Jesus fu-." He sighed and stood up, a knock at the door gaining his attention. The apartment wasn't always so empty. More times then not, there was always laughter. Happiness around ever corner, the warm glow of friends he admired and even trusted. Trust. He hadn't used that word in forever, maybe because of a certain someone who decided that backstabbing his friends was a far better investment then actually toughing out the craziness that the men called their life. 

Of course things couldn't go that way forever, but Scott always wondered why. What was so wrong with expecting things to stay the same? He scratched his chin, ignoring the second and third knock. He didn't want to answer it, not at that second. He twirled around the room, memorizing the contours and shadows. The emptiness of it all. Another knock. Sometimes he wondered if he could go back would he do it all over again. Going to film school, falling in love with a lesbian. It had the beginnings for a great movie. A fifth and six knock followed by a few swear about being civil and knowing Scott was in there. Someone shouldn't forget their keys, especially at this hour. He chuckled to himself and grabbed the sitting camcorder. After powering it on, the man made his way to the apartment door and swung it open. "Happy Christmas Eve Wolfie!" He exclaimed, the camcorder recording as Derek Hale pushed himself pass his friend. Taking off his leather jacket and slinging it to the ground, the older man fell into the couch. "Well someone doesn't seem so happy. Isn't this the day of gift giving and booze drinking!? If we go to sleep soon, a fat man will attempt to stuff himself down our nonexistent chimney."Scott was met with an age old Hale smirk, something he tend to roll his eyes at. "Why do you always direct your Mozart references to me?" The broad shoulder man asked, crossing his arms and he allowed his body to sink further into the sofa. "You know you remind me of the young artist. His death was surely tragic, but he made such beautiful music." "So what you're saying is I need to contract some type of werewolf fever and I'll make the best music on my death bed?" Scott jumped at the harshness of the other's words. He knew Derek was only teasing him in his "special way" but it still was unsettling in the way he said it. He simply cleared his throat and pressed on. "Well you know that's how all the greats do it!"

Nothing seemed to have life anymore in that apartment. The room number was 211 B which situated on the third floor of Reyes Estates. It was more a dump then anything. Scott always wondered what happened to make a place so bad. It was funny sometimes, when he sat back and reminisced about how Derek, Uncle Peter, Allison, Boyd and him ended up sharing that three bedroom apartment. Of course that was before any of them were good friends, they passed each other on the streets of Beacon Hills but that was about it. Granted there were worst apartment buildings they could have moved into, this one just appeared to be the lease threatening. Derek himself was a threatening guy. After earning his diploma at the International Academy of Film and Television, Scott knew that he didn't wan't to move back home. But funds were tight after college and he decided not to go back to his mom's house. It was Craiglist where fate lead Scott to meet Derek. It was one of those first impressions that he knew he would never forget. Derek's uncle Peter was the one who put the ad up. It didn't take long for Scott to realize that both men where Hale's that survived that terrible fire years ago. The town didn't talk about it much, he couldn't help but wondered what they were doing living in then Crystal Cove. That was the name before the Reyes bought the place, intending to turn it into a townhouse complex, complemented with solar powered everything. Meeting the Hales was anything but a walk in the park. The nephew was a silent brooding asswipe he rarely left his room and the uncle was hell bent on teasing him until the end of the earth. Scott was determined to make it work since it was the only way he could make his budget work. 

* * *

"Scott McCall, great to finally meet you Mr. Peter? Mr. Hale?" The older gentlemen laughed, Scott could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. Maybe he was seeing things. "Peter is just fine Scott, come in and get settled. Your room is just across the way from Derek. Your roommate Boyd is already here and unpacking so I'm sure you two can figure out room arrangements. There's only one bathroom in the entire apartment and then the co-ed bathroom down the hall in the building. That's the one with the shower." For some reason it had rained that entire day. Scott, and all his belongings were wet, save his electronics that he wrapped his jacket and multiple blankets in. He followed Peter's instructions, the man was visibly older then him and he couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy over how attractive he was. He lightly rapped on the door and was met with a gruff 'come in'. "Hey I'm…Scott….Mc-….Ok." Not only didn't Boyd take the liberty of setting up his computer equipment on the only desk available in the room, but he also had his things on the top and bottom bunk. This was not going to be a pleasant day after all. Boyd was a tall man, dark skinned and muscles rippling over his tight fitting tshirt. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you'd be coming so soon. Peter wasn't even sure if you were coming." Maybe Scott had Boyd penned all wrong. He gave the other man a weak smile before setting down his luggage. "Hey it's no problem. If I didn't get that last shoot in I might have had to move back in with my mom, totally lame right?" The dark skin man only blinked. Right. Ok maybe it wasn't lame after all. 

Both men began cleaning when Boyd abruptly announced that he was taking the bottom bunk because of reasons. "What are you afraid of heights?" Scott asked. He knew that was his reason, ever since he could remember. "No it's just, I have a lot of stuff and alarms for it and I need to be able to get my AZT at the correct time without worrying about stairs and all that." He explained. Scott was beginning to feel like jerk of the year. He was willing to take the top bunk if it meant avoiding arguing about all…that. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh sure man, I totally understand. I mean…not that I have Aaaayes-- Go ahead, the top bunk is yours." the men cleaned the rest of the afternoon in silence. For a while Scott feared it was going to be a long time before Boyd would say anything to him. He practically insulted the man for godssakes. He let out an exasperating sigh as one of Boyd's many alarms began to go off. The large man shut off the alarm and made his way to the kitchen. Scott seriously needed to work on his people skills if he was going to make that friendship work. What he didn't know what that in the room across from theirs, there lay a beast far worst then his mildly rude comments to Boyd. He sat on his top bunk, grateful that the building at least supplied a functioning WiFi. A few minutes rolled by before Boyd came back into the room. "I'm gay." He said. Scott nearly fell from the bunk but scooted back tot he wall. "Ok?" He simply asked, peering down over the edge, looking squarely into that bald head of Boyd's. "I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything around me. I know I'm already doing such a great job alright." Right. Oh god. "Boyd no way man! If anything I thought I was the antagonist in all this." 

Swinging one leg onto the wooden ladder, Scott made his way down.He placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, beaming up into his face. "I think we should just start over. Hey man, I'm Scott McCall you're new roommate." Boyd returned the smile, placing a hand on Scott's should. "Nice to meet you Scott, the name's Vernon Boyd, but please just call me Boyd." Both men nodded, placing their arms around each other's shoulders and strolled out the bedroom. They could make this work, they could be best friends. It didn't matter to Scott that Boyd was gay. He was around a lot of the variety when he attended college. The rain had finally stopped and the sun peeked overhead the dark clouds. Things wouldn't be so bad, Scott thought. He could do this, it would't be for forever after all. Maybe he thought too soon. No sooner when the men departed their room, was there a loud bang. Someone had kicked the door open and that someone was wearing a terrible scowl on his face. Both Scott and Boyd took a few steps back. "Don't mind my Nephew, he's always like this near a full moon." Peter assured, coming from almost air. "Derek, why don't you be hospitable for once and introduce yourself to our new roommates?" The older man coaxed. Derek let out a very feral growl and made a bee line to his room, slamming that door too. The two men with the arms around each other's shoulders gave sideways glances. Scott's heart was beating a mile a minute. "Oh well, my nephew will have to come out of there sooner or later. Come on boys, I'm about to get dinner started." 

* * *

Scott grinned, camcorder still in Derek's face. The older man growled, a slight warning to the other man. "Scott seriously?" The brown haired man look painted a look that screamed his was offended on his face. He backed up, letting out a bitter laugh. "Derek come on, say something to the camera. You know my mom wants to see the grand films her son creates on the big screen!" Melissa was proud of her son, and wanted him to succeed in his chosen career. It felt like fate had other plans as Scott hit rock bottom with petty documentaries and pornographies. It helped lead him to Alison, even if that was a train wreck waiting to leave the station. The brooding man simply rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. Some days he could just ignore Scott, but he just wasn't feeling it. He knew any minute their phones would ring and it would be Peter, on the other line looking for the rent. Neither of the men, or the entire building could pay it. Not since the government shut down two years ago, causing a lot of reversal in the modern world order. Derek grabbed the neck of his black Fender, plugging it into an old amp and began to tune it mercilessly under the sole lamp light in the corner of the apartment. Their apartment never really had much to begin with. There were the few couches that crowded around a 32" flat screen hanging on the wall. The one bathroom with the multi colored toothbrushes and different assortments of towels. The kitchen wasn't that big either. It had a refrigerator that Peter always kept stocked, a farmer's sink, and small counter space. No dishwasher so dishes were done by hand. But after a meal from Peter Hale no one complained, not even Derek. Well that was before the marriage anyways.

The apartment went dark as the amp began to spark. "Damn lights, I thought you paid that?" the older man growled to his equally pissed roommate. Scott continued filming, "December 24th, the power just went out and my colleague and I are going to freeze our asses off in our own home. Here you can see Derek Hale, one of the three surveyors of the infamous Hale fire. Mr. Hale, please tell the world what you're doing?"[/b] Derek for a moment ignored his friend, focusing on his guitar, "Piece of shit won't tune." He mumbled into his breath. Scott made a noise of approval before the phone rang. The dark man in the corner perked up, was it Peter? He growled lightly as Scott answered, placing the phone on speaker. "Hey mom." Melissa McCall was like any mother, always checking up on her son when she got the chance. Scott didn't mind, he knew his mom would rather he come back home then rough it out in the devil's asscrack of Beacon. "Hi Scott! I wanted to tell you Merry Christmas just incase I didn't get the chance later on. Is that Derek on the guitar? Good for him, I'm glad he's picking it up again." Derek raised his brows to the camcorder holding deviant. So Scott gave his mom tabs on Derek…. Not like he had anything else to do while waiting for his first big break. "I know that you both are pretty busy but try to eat something decent for once ok? And I'm sorry to hear about Allison. So what if the girl is a lesbian and used you to boost her career. You know I never really liked her much anyways." Which was a total lie but what ever. "Ok mom…" Scott didn't enjoy the constant reminders of his failed relationship with the girl of his dreams. "Alright, alright Scottie I have to go! I love you. Merry Christmas". " Merry Christmas Mom." " Merry Christmas Mrs. McCall" Both men called out, overlapping each other's sentences.

"That couldn't have gone any better." Derek remarked, the smirk back on his face. Using the camcorder, Scott zoomed into the man's hands. If they had belong to any other person, the lack of het would have caused them to shake, But Derek wasn't any other person. "One of the many phone calls we'll be receiving on this fine evening. Derek just what are you attempting to do with that thing?" Scott asked again, attempting to take the attention of himself. The older man snorted, as if it wasn't obvious. "I'm trying to make that one great song and get us out of here." he gingerly replied. He'd been saying that since Scott first moved in but nothing had changed, Not yet anyways. The phone rang again and both men were silenced. Scott's phone again. "Boyd?! Man is this really you?" The director exclaimed. "Jingle bells little puppies!" It was Boyd alright. Scott walked over to the window and sure enough the dark skinned man waved up at him. "Throw down the keys already won't you? I hope you were able to keep the room clean." Scott scoffed before digging into his pockets, pulling out the room keys on a clip. "Calm down. I got them right here princess." With some difficulty, Scott managed to open the window with one hand, tossing down the keys to his friend. "Thanks man, I'll be up in a bit." The film maker nodded before closing the window again.He heard some struggle on the other line and cleared his throat. "Hey Boyd everything alright over there?" The line went dead and Scott shook his head. Derek hadn't said a word, which was unusually considering it was Boyd. "When do you think he's going to call." Scott finally asked and the older man simply shrugged, still looming over his guitar. Whatever, the sooner Boyd came up the happier all three of them would be. He could sense how unsettled the black giant was. At least he didn't have AZT to bring him down anymore. 

The phone rang for the third time that night, Scott answered it without a second thought. "Hey Boyd what happened, we got disconnected." He asked, Derek looked completely uninterested. "Well a Merry Ho Ho to you too Scott." The voiced answered from the other line. That most definitely wasn't Boyd. "Peter!" Both men exclaimed, Derek standing up to his feet and Scott almost dropping the camera. "Hey boys, just calling to check up on you. Also, since I have you on the phone I was wondering about my rent?" And here it was, thrown in both their faces the very thing they dreaded all evening. "What rent? We didn't know about any rent did we Derek?" The sly film maker asked. Derek, who had been previously silent was full of life, "Yeah sorry Unk, we haven't gotten any notices about rent." There was a dark laugh followed by a low growl, "Yeah and if you burn the apartment down with that make shift space heater I'll have both your asses." As if on que, both their eyes flashed to the center of the room where a burning steel drum held all the rent papers. It's what kept the place feeling warm and toasty. "I'm already on my way ok? Tell your neighbors to have the rent ready." There was a click on the line. He didn't even war for a response. "Dick." Derek said feverishly, throwing the now useless guitar down. "Where the hell is Boyd anyways?" Scott walked to the window, camcorder pointed down to the cold entry way where his friend was no where to be seen. "I don't know, but I hope he has a way to help us pay this rent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't make it @_@ This is more difficult then I thought possible. I have to be true to the teenwolf characters as they portray their Rent counterparts. I can say though this is fun and the crack is amazing, I'm getting a thrill a minute from it and I hope you guys are too! I'm always open to criticism, reviews, what ever. ~~Sometime in the middle of the week I will draw a scene from this chapter, so if you tell me which one I'll draw the most popular of the responses.~~
> 
> Well I guess no one but me wanted to see my horrible cubism attempt on life with my dip pen effects. :P I'll just try again next week.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [](http://s1051.photobucket.com/user/_3_LEMONed_3_/media/CubismFail.jpg.html)   
> 


End file.
